


Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: They/Them bc im inclusive to every species o3o
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in no way an expert in fallout 4, I got the game maybe in late January (first save said jan 20th), and hadn't gotten really into it until recently, which aka means i delved deeper than Lexington. I actually did not expect Diamond City to look like that q.q
> 
> edit April 1, 2020: okay so i realized i called her jenny lands and not jennifer and i- sooo changing that :)

They were just like Jennifer Lands. Atleast their actions. However, Sole was still very beautiful. Just as beautiful as Jennifer.

Nick swallowed as he lit his cigeratte."Didn't know I would be the damsel in distress." They smiled. "Nick Valentine? Ellie sent me, she's looking for you." "Nice to know that I'm cared for. I assume you have business with me, though?"

Sole had sadden for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, but I don't think nows the time." "Right you are. It's good to be going back to Diamond City."

-

Nick found he fell more in love with them every step of the way. They're probably the nicest damn person in the whole Commonwealth, aren't they?

-

Sole'd been everything that Nick loved. Everything that had been Jennifer. Maybe he shouldn't have compared them to such a memory, something that wasn't his own. But he couldn't help it, because his memories may not be his, but he is, and always has been Nick Valentine. And, they, had acted just like Jennifer.

They were compassionate to everyone except anyone who attacked them. They cared for the lives of Synths and Ghouls, and a little bit of the Mutants too. He swears, that if the Mutants weren't so stubborn, selfish, and narcissistic, They'd be leading them to a freedom just as they had with every other Synth, Ghouls, and Minutmen.

They're like a goddess from 200 years ago. They were an angel. Not that Nick believed in that. He just knew she was devine, and so did the rest of the Commonwealth, believing that this 200 year old hero could save them.

It was the one thing he did want them to do. The one thing he believed.

-

Nick had seen the Commonwealth. He never traveled far from Diamond City however, usually the locations of Boston and many others that wasn't as far out as Sanctuary or the Glowing Sea. But he'd seen it all, and with Sole.

They were in some factory, probably Corvega or some other run by raiders, and as they looked at a locked terminal, it took them one try to figure out the password.

"Is there a machine you can't charm?"

Nick's said it before, he knows that, but it was just a fun little quip, some rhetorical question not meant to be answered.

"You're the only machine I can't seem to charm." Sole had whispered, hands busy reloading their 10mm pistole and watching for any movement.

They looked as if they hadn't made the comment, something that had slipped past their lips undetected by their usually sharp mind.

Nick wouldn't say anything, until later, or even better, never, because why would someone as beautiful as them want to charm him.

-

It took them after they fought their way through a the factory and get the thing they desired for them to realise the comment they made earlier. "Nick, did I say anything earlier? That may or may not have been after the terminal hacking?"

Nick's synthetic hand came to play with his metal one, running a thumb along the joint. "Yeah, what about it?" Their face contorted, distressed. "Did you happen to hear it?"

"How would you react if I did?" "I'm sorry, Nick, I know you're still kinda hung up on Jennifer, or atleast past you, and nothing I could do change that, and I loved my significant other, and I still do, but we have get over them while still loving them and-" Nick had placed his synth hand over their mouth. "Sheesh."

Sole muffled an apology, staring at the ground, but Nick's too tired for their depressive episode, and backs them into a wall, hands grabbing their face to kiss their lovely lips.

They freeze, surprised by his actions, wrapping an arm around his neck, fingers lightly grazing the gash in his skin. Nick was happy for the moment of silence, and even surrounded by corpses, he still feels good and relaxed, lips sealed tight against the other's.

Nick probably pulls away too soon, but he really couldn't put his feelings into words, because he's a synth stuck with someone elses memories, and everything that flashes behind his eyes is regret for kissing another when his Fiancé was out there, swimming with the fishes.

But something tells him that Jennifer would encourage him to kiss them. To kiss the person situated between the wall, because he knows Jennifer would approve of them. So he kisses them again and again, because its all he can think of right now, not the dead bodies, not the retrieved item.

They kiss him back, holding him tighter, closer, and Nick knows they're thoughtless too, the only thing they care about is the feel of Nick's lips against theirs, their hands dipping just below his collar to see how far the torn synth skin goes.

Sole pulls away this time, fingers touching just barely inside his skin, and he can tell its taking all their will not to push farther, to see if Nick'd shock them for messing with the wirings.

"We should get back, don't want the settlers upset for not arriving sooner." Nick nods, but doesn't move, still hesitant with the fingers inside his skin, and Sole moves them, remembering that Nick is still very self conscious about those tears.

Maybe he keeps them for sentimental value. Nick finally does move, leaving Sole's warm, alive, body, and follows him back out throught the facility.


End file.
